


Two USA Goalies

by Nadler



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2018 World Juniors, Gen, Goalie Nesting (Hockey RPF), Goalies Are Weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadler/pseuds/Nadler
Summary: A few things that could have happened at WJCs, but didn't.





	Two USA Goalies

**Author's Note:**

> Cleaning out some snippets, and this is massively late, lol.

1\. If this was the first time they've met

Jake thought it was a joke, or at least the kind of hockey joke that's funny-dumb and not funny at the same time. 

"So, is it 'Woller'?" he asks, on the plane to Buffalo, and Joe Woll shakes his head. They had the same flight. It worked out, since they were both coming from Boston. They weren't the only ones, either, some other BU and BC guys headed to the international stage, just like them. For a week, they'd be teammates, and Jake would have to forget how much he's supposed to hate them. 

He kind of hates Joe Woll. He also kind of doesn't. They're goalies. 

"Nah, it's 'Brick'." Woll rubs the back of his neck. 

Jake nods, but also, he thinks it's a little dumb. He doesn't need to ask why or how he got his nickname. Jake doesn't have to ask how he first thought to put on some pads. His name is _Woll_. It's not a mystery. "Cool." 

"Oetter?" Brick asks, the same question. 

"Yeah, Oetter's fine," Jake says. "Or just Jake works."

"Okay, just Jake," Brick parrots, and oh no, he's one of those kinds of people. 

Jake's smiling anyway. He fluffs up his neck pillow and puts in his headphones. They're still not friends, but hey, that doesn't mean they can't be. At least until they touch down in Boston again. 

 

2\. Nesting

Or, well, he thought 'Brick' was obvious, but apparently it isn't. Not when they get to the practice rink in Buffalo, and Brick actually _brings a brick_ out with him. 

"You've got to be kidding me," Sways says, and you know, for their third string goalie, Jake's gotta agree with him. Jake's not telling that to his face, of course, but everyone knows that it's probably going to be Jake playing in net, and then Brick for two or three of the other ones. 

It's just how it's going to be. Jake did not get these spiffy new pads and mask for nothing; if he makes a splash, they'll have to give him a chance. 

Except--

It isn't how it goes. Brick places his brick inside the post, and wow, it's the exact same red, Jake cannot believe this, and he says, "Game on, boys." 

And he's good, and they're all playing for something, but Brick knocks five times on the post and looks distant up and to his left, and Jake batters down a feeling of jealousy and spite; of course. Of course, here, the edge is going to be that Brick has a brick and is damn _nesting_. 

 

3\. Bodyswap

"I can't believe you're getting all this credit," Jake gripes, and like, this isn't the most convenient thing ever. Ever. This was supposed to be his _year_ where he'd actually play and not get stuck on the sidelines. It was fun, but nothing beats actually playing. 

"Yeah, it's a hard life," and Joe is terrible. Jake can't believe he sounds like that when he's sarcastic. "Don't lose." 

Jake's played one game. They basically slaughtered Denmark, which wasn't fair, and it probably wouldn't have been any different if Jake was in the right body, but it's the principle of the thing. It's not the worst thing in the world: they're playing for the same team. They're about the same height, and while it's a little weird having to dress as someone else, Jake can go along with it. Probably. 

They have a little goalie circle going on, and while Jeremy is very supportive and brings them snacks, this problem also affects him the least, and that's just not fair. Jeremy begs to differ, though. "I'm been running interference," he insists.


End file.
